dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Nanaki
Wojna Dzięki za pomoc w odparciu tego skomasowanego ataku wandali, ale na drugi raz, proszę, nie czyń tego lub, jeśli naprawdę musisz, rób to z głową. Anulowałeś kilkadziesiąt edycji, ale wśród owych anulowań, niestety, swoje miejsce znalazły bezmyślne cofki. Usunąłeś jeden zbuk, zastępując nowym, nie zwróciwszy uwagi, że dwie niecnoty bawiły się w uprzykrzanie mi życia. Jest o tyle ważne, że przy poprawianiu muszę sprawdzać, czy edycja przez ciebie dokonana przywraca artykuł do poprawnej wersji, czy też czasem nie nadpisuje wandalizmu wandalizmem. Także na drugi raz, proszę, staraj się za wszelką cenę jakoś zwrócić mi uwagę, że takie coś ma miejsce, banując przy tym wszystkich wandali, tym samym stopując atak. Dzięki za zrozumienie. Pozdrawiam, http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 16:35, lut 21, 2014 (UTC). Poznaję sposób działania jednego z tych wandali i na niego nie ma rady. Od czasu do czasu się pojawia, wykorzystując moją nieobecność, i paraliżuje wszystkie artykuły. Widać dostarcza mu to jakichś niezwykłych doznań sfery metafizycznej. Nic się nie poradzi. Dla twojej własnej ciekawości podaję ci jego poprzednie konta: *Użytkownik:BG0710 *Użytkownik:BGcesarzwiki *Użytkownik:Globox92 *Użytkownik:Fovorrek *Użytkownik:Miszczudb *Użytkownik:Czarnuchzbronxu *Te trzy ostatnie, co do których nie mam pewności: **Użytkownik:Bakusraku **Użytkownik:BichalCiota **Użytkownik:Pawian Cię w mordę. http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 17:17, lut 21, 2014 (UTC) Odnośniki do obcojęzycznych Wiki Mam pytanko odnośnie dodawania hiperłącz do innych Dragon Ballowych wiki na głównej. Mam problem z dodaniem linków do włoskiej, norweskiej i fińskiej. Dziwnym trafem poniższe nie odsyłają: it: no: fi: Z góry dzięki. http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 00:10, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Nie wpadłbym, że to się nie robi automatycznie :). Jeszcze raz dzięki. http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 20:00, lut 22, 2014 (UTC). Kryptowandalizmy w przekierowaniach Rzuć okiem na to i daj, proszę, znać, czy da się to jakoś nadpisać, czy też trzeba cierpliwie czekać, aż samo się uaktualni. Dzięki. http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 16:50, lut 27, 2014 (UTC) Poczyniłeś coś w powyższej sprawie? Bo wychodzi, że ta wiki nadal sieje zgorszenie wśród młodzieży i jeszcze się nią zajmą odpowiednie służby :). http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 22:44, mar 3, 2014 (UTC) Okej, dziękówka. Miejmy nadzieję, że zareagują :). http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 23:24, mar 3, 2014 (UTC) Scalanie edycji tego samego użytkownika Czy istnieje (w sumie to na pewno i istnieje, tylko jak się jej używa) w Wiki jakaś opcja pozwalająca sklejać w jedną kilka edycji wprowadzonych jedna po drugiej przez jednego użytkownika do jednego artykułu w krótkim odstępie czasu? Bo potem, za sprawą nowych, nieobeznanych jeszcze użytkowników, historie wyglądają tak, jak tu, zwróć uwagę na ilość TheWOJNARów, zawartą w tym skrypcie. Pozdrawiam, dzięki. http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 15:44, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC). Że się wyrażę w gwarze śląskiej: „Takie coś to je do rzyci wrazić”. Plakietka może nawet coś da, ale napomykaniem żółtodziobków to ja już wymiotuję :) Niemniej, thx. http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 16:20, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC). Szablony Primo Mógłbyś sprawić, żeby dodanie dwóch wykrzykników do tytułu odcinka w tym szablonie nie rozwalało całego infoboksu, jak to ma miejsce na przykład w tym artykule? Naprawdę będę zobowiązany. Secundo Jeśli to nie byłby wielki problem, to napisałbyś mi szablon o nazwie Ilustracje, coś podobnego do tego, w którym zawarłbyś poniższą grafikę i widniejący pod nią tekst: left|300px W tym artykule brakuje jeszcze bardzo wielu ilustracji. Jeśli tylko możesz, uzupełnij je. Tertio Jeszcze, nadużywając twojej helperskiej cierpliwości, proszę cię, zmień grafikę w tym szablonie na tę załączoną w dole, przekształć jego wygląd w bliższy powyższemu , jednocześnie zawierający punkty tego z wikipedii i zamień widniejący w nim tekst na ten, który podrzucam pod grafiką: left|300px Jeden z użytkowników Dragon Ball Wiki oznaczył ten artykuł jako kwalifikujący się do natychmiastowego skasowania. W każdej chwili może on zostać zweryfikowany i usunięty przez dyżurującego administratora. Jeśli nie zgadzasz się z oceną tego edytora, wypowiedz się na stronie dyskusji. Do „stronie dyskusji” prosiłbym odnośnik do dyskusji artykułu, do którego wklejony został ten szablon. Wielkie dzięki za wszystko. Wiem, że to wygórowane żądania i w ogóle, ale liczę, że podołasz :). Pozdrawiam, http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 23:26, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC). Kurczę, dzięki. Ekspresowa robota! Ja pewno bym się z tym babrał i babrał, aż w końcu po wschodzie słońca dałbym sobie spokój :). Jeśli chodzi o tę sugestię z wielu, to wiem, wiem. Dawno temu pogodziłem się z tym, że mój język jest dziwaczny :). Póki co, nie mam lepszego pomysłu... Jeszcze raz dzięki! http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 02:25, kwi 15, 2014 (UTC) Odp:Porządek na Specjalna:Zablokowani W dziewięćdziesięciu kilku procent przypadków, którymi są zwykli wandale, masz oczywiście rację. Jednak wielu ludzi dzisiaj nie wyłącza (resetuje) swoich modemów, co sprawia, że mogą dokonać wandalizmu z tego samego adresu. Niemniej, masz rację. Dzięki, że czuwasz. http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 22:55, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) Zadania dla bota Hejka, nie wiem, czy to ty mi o tym wspominałeś, czy ktoś inny, ale jeśli byłaby taka możliwość, to prosiłbym, żebyś zamienił (botem czy jakoś) wsadowo każde „Dabl” na „Dābr” oraz każde „Kaiô” na „Kaiō” i „Ôzaru” na „Ōzaru”. Uwzględni, proszę, również te, które są zawarte w nazwach artykułów. http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 01:03, lis 19, 2014 (UTC) Hm, wszystkie, czyli dziewięćdziesięciodziewięcioprocentową większość. Już tłumaczę, o co mi chodzi. „Dabla” w artykule, który będzie się po podmiance nazywał „Dābra”, powinno zostać tylko we fragmencie: Dabura - (jap.ダーブラ [ Dābura]pl.'Dabla'), co mogę spokojnie na piechotkę poprawić. Jeśli mowa o Kaiôbito, to tak, też podmienić. Takich przekłamań jest tutaj więcej, toteż zapewne co jakiś czas (raz na rok, dwa lata) będę ci, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, podrzucał podobne wypiski :) Dzięki! http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 01:21, lis 19, 2014 (UTC). Dzięki! <3 http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 08:53, lis 19, 2014 (UTC) Kolejna podmiana dla bota Zamień mi, proszę, wszystkie: DB Odcinek #->DB, odcinek # DBZ Odcinek #->DBZ, odcinek # DBGT Odcinek #->DBGT, odcinek # Shen Lónga -> Shen Lóng'a Shen Lóngiem -> Shen Lóng'em Shen Lóngowi -> Shen Lóng'owi Shen Lóngu -> Shen Lóng'ie Seiyū -> Głos 50px|link=http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Anime_Dragon_Ball ||| V 50px|link=http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(anime) Dzięki! I zdrowych, spokojnych! http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 03:02, gru 23, 2014 (UTC) *Shén Lóng, bo tak to w zasadzie powinno się zapisywać (pominąłem „é”), to transkrypcja języka chińskiego, i związku z tym czyta się to w sposób zbliżony do „szen lon”. Jeśli takie coś wyróżniamy i poprawnie zdeklinujemy, to kilka przypadków zmieni swoją strukturę względem tej najczęściej używanej na stronce. Np. wołacz będzie Shén Lóng'ie (szenlonie), nie Shén Lóngu (szenlongu). Ogólnie nie znalazłem żadnej reguły, która mogła by to w sobie zawrzeć, jednak intuicyjnie wydaje mi się, że tak będzie najzgrabniej. Niestety w polskim zazwyczaj „robi się kupę na wymowę”, stąd potem mammy „Stevena Hołkinga”, nie „Hołkyna”, ale to zrozumiałe, bo język by się złamał. Jeszcze mogła by być opcja, że w niektórych przypadkach wywalimy „g” i zastępujemy je polską końcówką. Dobra, niech zostanie na razie, jak jest, naradzę się i dam znać :D *Słowo Seiyū występuje ty tylko w infoboksach, więc nie ma potrzeby odmieniać polskiego następcy. *Chodzi o to, że to ma być coś na zasadzie Uranai Baba, tylko że ma odsyłać z obrazka do artykułu. Wydaje mi się, że nierejestrowany byłby w tym przypadku lepszy, ale zrób, proszę, tak, żeby grało. :P http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 13:55, gru 23, 2014 (UTC) Zmniejszenie czcionki Hejka! Czy byłbyś w stanie doradzić mi, jak zmniejszyć czcionkę przypisu o brakującym źródle (przypisu będącego szablonem), ale tylko w wybranym artykule. Próbowałem znacznikami oraz , ale coś nie łapie. Potrzebne mi to jest, aby artykuł (przykład poniżej), w którym ów przypis wchodzi do nowego wiersza, wyglądał bardziej schludnie. http://i.imgur.com/93c9rLG.png Kiwi. Dzięki, http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 15:18, lip 16, 2015 (UTC). :Dzięki! http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 20:11, lip 16, 2015 (UTC). ::Jednak muszę cię jeszcze pofatygować, bo, hm, wydaje mi się, że wraz z tą zmianą coś się zepsuło w innych szablonach :P ::tak wyglądał infoboks dawniej, tak wygląda teraz - przezroczysta otoczka zamieniła się w białą. Naprawiłbyś? Raz jeszcze dzięki. ::http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 20:21, lip 16, 2015 (UTC). Scalanie Czy jest możliwość odwrócenia scalenia artykułów? Już tłumaczę. Chodzi mi o to, że jak na przykład jakiś wpis został zdublowany i chcę połączyć go z jego odpowiednikiem, to przenoszę ten nowy pod nazwę starego (usuwając stary), następnie przywracam usuniętą wersję i ręcznie poprawiam, aby to, co zostało dodawane, wmiksować w to, co było wcześniej. W rezultacie uzyskuję scaloną historię z zachowanymi autorami. Odwrócenie by mi się przydało, bo czasem zdarza się błąd, i na przykład dzisiaj wyeksportowałem Dyskusja:Tenshinhan do Shishin no ken, a miało być do Shiyō-ken. Zorientowałem się już w momencie, kiedy zespoliłem przeniesione z poprzednią wersją i nijak nie umiem tego odkręcić. Z góry, jak zwykle, wielkie dzięki. Pozdrawiam, http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 20:59, lip 31, 2015 (UTC). :Ok, dzięki. Kto wie, może kiedyś autorzy wprowadzą taką niszową opcję :P http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 00:46, sie 1, 2015 (UTC). Trzy sprawy Połączenie między wikiami Dodaj, proszę, takie połączenie, żeby można linkować pomiędzy tą, polską wikią a tą, portugalską za pomocą pt:. Infoart Dodaj, proszę, do szablonu infoart dwie zmienne. Po pierwsze, funkcję, która sprawi, że będzie można używać przekształceń tekstu typu , jest to o tyle pomocne, że przypisy będą wyglądały o niebo lepiej. Po drugie, dodaj, proszę, funkcję jeżeli dla przecinka, który pojawia się po każdej nazwie, tak, aby ów pojawiał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy w infoboksie widnieje nazwa z kolejnego po używanym języka; tj. żeby np. przecinek nie tworzył się automatycznie po japońskim, jeśli nie ma polskiej nazwy. Pasek nawigacyjny Przez przypadek usunąłem artykuł o Vegecie, a kiedy go przywróciłem, stracił drugą pozycję w zakładce kategorii postacie w rzeczonym pasku nawigacji. Czy jest sposób, aby jakoś sprawnie go tam z powrotem przerzucić, czy jednak musi się to zrobić samo, na piechotkę, kiedy już artykuł zyska tyle odsłon, że trafi na drugą pozycję? Dobrze by było, gdyby wrócił na swoje miejsce, bo to jedna z głównych postaci tego, o czym jest ta encyklopedia, i trochę śmiesznie wygląda, jak w popularności przodują postacie, które tylko raz się pojawiły :). Dziękuję i moje uszanowanie! http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 22:23, sie 3, 2015 (UTC). PS nie drażni cię, że cię tak wyzyskuję? Mogę tak robić? Szablon i zadanie dla bota Jeślibym mógł, to jeszcze proszę o poprawienie szablonu ujednoznacznienie, tak aby dodawał nazwę artykułu bez „Ujednoznacznienie”. Również prosiłbym o zamianę botem każdego |Pisownia w Kanji na |Pisownia japońska Raz jeszcze bardzo dziękuję. http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 03:55, sie 8, 2015 (UTC). :Jejku, dzięki. To nie było nic pilnego (zresztą nigdy nie jest), więc nie ma powodów, aby się spieszyć. W ogóle nie musisz się też tłumaczyć. Założyłem po prostu, że możesz być na urlopie czy coś. :Jeśli chodzi o , to miałem na myśli, że automatycznie dodaje pogrubienie, gdy używamy przypisów (), jak ma to miejsce np. w artykule Pantie. To tylko kosmetyka, drobnostka. Zastanawiało mnie zwyczajnie, czy dałoby się wprowadzić funkcję, dzięki której znak na odwołanie boldu () działałby również w rzeczonym szablonie. Jesteś wielki. Dziękuję! http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 15:03, sie 8, 2015 (UTC). Raz jeszcze dziękuję! http://imageshack.us/a/img812/735/veg2.png http://imageshack.us/a/img15/5152/dysk2n.png 22:40, sie 12, 2015 (UTC). Witam Chciałabym założyć polskojęzyczną wikię seriali Na powierzchni (Serface) i Inawazja (Invasion), ale nie wiem czy znajdę pomocników-edytorów, co innego edytować coś co istnieje, co innego zaczynać od podstaw :-) Seriale ciekawe, przynajmniej dla mnie. Ale sama sobie nie poradzę. Czy byłby ktoś zainteresowany pomocą? Pozdrawiam serdecznie Viola tricolor (dyskusja) 09:23, cze 2, 2016 (UTC) Bot Cześć. Znowuż chciałbym cię wykorzystać do botowej podmiany. Potrzebuję, byś zmienił następujące wpisy: Kategoria:Bohater Pozytywny -> Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Bohater Negatywny -> Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Bohater Neutralny -> Kategoria:Postacie neutralne. Dzięki, https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 18:34, lip 14, 2016 (UTC). :Dzięki. https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 23:56, lip 18, 2016 (UTC). Połączenia Nasze Hejka, potrzebuję, abyś stworzył połączenie pomiędzy tą wikią a następującymi: *azerską, *chińską, *chorwacką, *duńską, *koreańską, *łacińską, * walijską, *i wietnamską. Niby niektóre z nich mają zaledwie parę stron, ale i tak uważam, że warto jest je mieć podlinkowane. Zawsze coś się tam może rozwinąć:P Angielskie Jeszcze tak się zastanawiam, czy byłoby w twojej mocy utworzyć połączenie pomiędzy portugalską a angielską wersją wiki, bo jakimś cudem nie ma takiego :P System Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką ci dziś zawrócę głowę, będzie pytanie: Czy istnieje na wikii mechanizm automatycznie podpinający odnośniki do projektu w innych językach, jeśli w jednym z języków ręcznie utworzono odsyłacze do pozostałych? Coś takiego, czego używa wikipedia, a co, gdy np. podepniemy w nowo utworzonym polskim haśle odsyłacz do wersji angielskiej, od razu podpina do wersji niemieckie, chińskiej i całej reszty, która ma podpięcie w wersji angielskiej. Serdeczne dzięki, https://imgur.com/iWVzG40.png https://imgur.com/2NLI6ur.png 14:36, lip 20, 2016 (UTC).